


Spill All the Sexy Details (I Already Tell You All of Mine)

by carnationsandrobots



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cultural Differences, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandrobots/pseuds/carnationsandrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she doesn't talk about sex as much as Gaila would like her too, Nyota is one of her dearest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill All the Sexy Details (I Already Tell You All of Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with some of the details of "Historical Perspective of the Changing Politics of a Relationship" in mind, but hopefully works just fine on its own too!

It quickly becomes obvious that Uhura isn’t going to volunteer any information without prompting.

“So,” Gaila lets the ‘o’ drag on before cutting to the chase, “You going to tell me what happened?”

“Who says anything happened?” Uhura doesn’t even bother to look her in the eye, instead choosing to continue the process of stripping out of her wet clothing.

“Right. Sure. Nothing happened. You rush out of here, without an umbrella even though it’s pouring outside, saying you have something you need to do, clearly spurred by the realization that you might never get to talk to him again now that all your ‘official business’ with each other is done – and don’t say you don’t like him, we both know that’s a huge lie – ”

“Gaila,” Uhura cuts her off, “We’re not talking about this right now.”

“Look, I know _something_ happened. Not only were you kind of smiling when you came in even though you had to step over three piles of my dirty clothing to get to your side of the room, you’re lips are also kind of swollen.”

“Goodnight, Gaila.” Uhura shuts the light off.

Gaila huffs, but figures that even if she did get Uhura to admit to anything, she wouldn’t be able to convince her to spill any of the fun, sexy details anyways.

*****

When Gaila finally makes it back to the Academy, more or less in one piece, the first thing Nyota tells her is that she and Spock are dating.

Watching her roommate’s unsuccessful attempts to staunch her tears and on the tail end of a near death experience, Gaila doesn’t think her smile is quite as convincing as she would like it to be.

“Honey, I’ve known that for, literally, months now. You’ve got to give me something fun, like detailed commentary, or possibly a rendition, of the last time he gave you head or – ”

Nyota cuts her off with a fierce hug. It’s not quite as good as some friendly I’m-really-glad-you’re-alive sex would have been, but Gaila very much so appreciates her friend’s gesture nonetheless.


End file.
